gintamafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Shinji Takamatsu
,3 de diciembre de 1961, con 53 años de edad, es un animador y guionista japonés.Como todos sabemos Shinji Takamatsu fue el director de la serie Gintama al anime, encargado de dirigir el anime hasta el episodio 105. Trabajos * Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam (1985; episode director; as "Tsumakata Jinshi" (妻方仁?)) * Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ (1986; episode storyboard, episode director) * Deat Heat (1987; episode director) * Dirty Pair OVA (1987; episode storyboard, episode director) * Metal Armor Dragonar (1987; episode storyboard) * Armor Hunter Mellowlink (1988; episode storyboard, episode director) * Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack (1998; co-producer) * Ronin Warriors (1988; opening and ending coordinator; episode storyboard, episode director) * Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket (1989; episode storyboard, episode director) * Patlabor: The TV Series (1989; episode storyboard, episode director) * Mobile Suit SD Gundam's Counterattack (1989; director) * Brave Exkaiser (1990; episode storyboard, episode director) * Chibi Maruko-chan (1990; episode storyboard, episode director) * Mobile Suit SD Gundam OVA (1990; episode storyboard, episode director) * The Brave Fighter of Sun Fighbird (1991; episode storyboard, episode director) * The Brave Fighter of Legend Da-Garn (1992; production chief; episode storyboard, episode director) * Salad Jūyūshi Tomatoman (1992; episode storyboard, episode director) * The Brave Express Might Gaine (1993; main director, episode storyboard, episode director as "Tesaki Okuno" (握乃手紗貴?)) * Brave Police J-Decker (1994; main director, episode storyboard) * The Brave of Gold Goldran (1995; main director, episode storyboard) * Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (1995; acting director uncredited, episode storyboard) * After War Gundam X (1996; main director, episode storyboard) * The King of Braves GaoGaiGar (1996; episode storyboard as "Tesaki Okuno") * Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen-mae Hashutsujo (1998; main director from ep. 76 to ep. 338) * Ginga Hyōryū Vifam (1998; episode storyboard, episode director) * Japan Hikarian Railroad (1998; episode storyboard) * Outlaw Star (1998; episode storyboard) * Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen-mae Hashutsujo The Movie (1999; director) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (2000; episode storyboard) * Brigadoon: Marin & Melan (2001; episode storyboard) * s-CRY-ed (2001; episode storyboard) * Lightning Attack Express (2002; episode storyboard) * Kikkake wa Rough-kun (2002; main director) * Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen-mae Hashutsujo The Movie 2: UFO Shūrai! Tornado Daisakusen!! (2003; director) * AM Driver (2004; episode storyboard; as "Tesaki Okuno") * School Rumble (2004; main director, episode storyboard, episode director) * Gin Tama OVA (2005; main director) * Ginban Kaleidoscope (2005; main director, episode storyboard; as "Shinji Takamatsu" (タカマツシンジ?)) * School Rumble: Extra Class (2005; main director) * GinTama (2006; main director form ep. 1 to 105; surpervisor from ep. 106 to 201; recording production from ep. 53 to 2012) * School Rumble: Third Semester (2008; main director) * Sora no Manimani (2009; main director, main screenwriter, episode storyboard) * Gintama: The Movie (2010; director) — Prugio Citizen's Choice Award at the Puchon International Fantastic Film Festival * Gintama' (2011; surpervisor, recording production) * Daily Lives of High School Boys (2012; main director, main screenwriter, episode storyboard) * Chō Soku Henkei Gyrozetter (2012, main director, recording production) * Ixion Saga DT (2012, main director, recording production, episode storyboard) * Gintama: The Movie: The Final Chapter: Be Forever Yorozuya (2013; supervisor, recording production) * Gintama° (Director de sonido) Categoría:Directores